Si esto fuera
by DelPacifico
Summary: Y Kuramochi solo podía atinar a suspirar pues de negarlo o aceptarlo molestaría a alguno de los Kominato. Si eso fuera una relación normal de dos personas no tendría problema alguno en responder, en primer lugar si lo fuera no besaría a otra persona, solo a su pareja, pero aquello era una relación de tres.


**L**a idea me la saqué de una imagen del tumblr, que lastimosamente perdí entre mis archivos. Yo sé que no es una pareja convencional, y puede que sea un poco raro, pero denle una oportunidad.

**Disclaimer**: Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra pertenece a Yuji Terajima.

**Si esto fuera…**

_Ryosuke x Youichi x Haruichi. _

Kuramochi exhaló profundamente.

Después de un rígido entrenamiento, mismo que había durado horas, estaba parcialmente exhausto. Como pocas veces excedió su límite, eso lo sabía fácilmente dado a los temblores constantes en su rodilla derecha.

Fue a las bancas ubicadas hasta el otro extremo del campo, una vez ahí tomó lugar alejado del resto del equipo, que estaban tan mal o peor que él mismo, normalmente no actuaría como Miyuki en solitario, sin embargo por esa ocasión estaba realmente agotado, si era sincero consigo mismo no podía si siquiera mantenerse adecuadamente de pie.

Soltó un poco del aire retenido en sus pulmones.

– ¿Cansado? – Youichi no podría jamás confundir ese timbre de voz, burlón y en cierto modo, cantarín. – No es normal en ti.

De no sentirse, literalmente, molido respondería con una sardónica risa y con una actitud petulante le señalaría su error a Ryo-san, posiblemente se colgaría de su hombro mientras le explicaba con un tono fingidamente molesto que él tenía más estamina que cualquiera y sería el último en el equipo en encontrarse cansado.

Atinó a mirarlo mientras en su mente formulaba una respuesta que no lo dejaría tan mal parado como la verdad, la cual era que en verdad estaba exhausto.

– Para nada. – contestó, fingidamente desinteresado.

Ryosuke elevó una ceja, o eso le pareció a Kuramochi, con aquel fleco que cubría parcialmente su rostro era difícil saberlo, solo lo intuía.

– Oh. – musitó sencillamente. Kuramochi no era estúpido, aunque a veces jugaba a lo contrario, sabía por experiencia propia, además del tiempo de conocer al Kominato, que no estaba convencido, y que veía a través de su engaño, como siempre lo hacía con él y todos en general.

– Kuramochi-san. – otra voz inconfundible, esta no mostrando un tinte burlón, más bien inocente, sosegado y en cierta forma hasta dulzón. – E-esto, su rodilla.

A Youichi generalmente no le gustaban las personas poco claras, pero hacía toda excepción de la regla si se trataba de Haruichi. Si lo pensaba más detenidamente, siempre era una excepción de todo con alguno de los Kominato, fuera el mayor o el menor, los dos quebraban sus esquemas fuera o no intencionalmente.

Algo le decía a Kuramochi que Ryosuke si lo hacía a posta, por supuesto no podía apostar a ello, no cuando este se veía como si no fuera así y sonreía tan cínicamente en su cara.

– Gracias. – murmuró. Un asentimiento fue la señal para Haruichi de que se acercara hasta Kuramochi y colocar esa compresa fría que sostenía sobre la adolorida rodilla del de segundo año.

Youichi quebró su gesto indiferente a uno levemente adolorido, podía negar estar cansado por orgullo, pero no era nada absolutamente inteligente fingir que el más mínimo contacto con su rodilla no dolía, porque lo hacía, y mucho.

– Deja ver. – como se esperaba de Ryosuke apartó al menor de los Kominato y se inclinó a la altura de la rodilla del castaño, examinando seriamente con su mirada. – Esta hinchada.

A Kuramochi no le gustaba como sonaba eso. No quería lesionarse, había visto a Tanba, este con solo alejarse un mínimo de tiempo perdió por completo su potencia y control, no quería pasar por una situación similar. Ensombreció la mirada, él no era tan fuerte como Tanba, aunque con su actitud diese a entender lo contrario.

– Solo es una hinchazón, si descansa adecuadamente esta noche seguramente estará bien para el amanecer. – Haruichi intentó consolarlo, quizá adivinando sus pensamientos y el rumbo que estos tomaban. Le observó fijamente desde su posición – N-no, es que yo… solo no quiero que esté preocupado Kuramochi-san, por eso.

Una risa sincera abandonó sus labios, ya estando nervioso Haruichi perdía el hilo de la conversación y solo trataba de excusarse. Incluso se ruborizaba hasta las orejas, como ahora.

– Youichi, no molestes a mi ototo. – advirtió Ryo-san, medio en broma, medio en serio. – Vamos, te ayudo.

Kuramochi miró largamente esa mano que se extendía en su dirección, no todos optarían por tomarla, ya sea por el miedo que provocaba Ryosuke o por orgullo, él no presentaba mayor problema con tomarla. Hace tiempo que se había deshecho de todo orgullo estando en compañía de esos dos hermanos, más con el mayor que el menor.

– Ah, gracias. – podría sonar indiferente o desinteresado, aun así lo agradecía sinceramente.

Otra mano se unió, esta vez era Haruichi el que se la ofrecía, de nuevo no se negó. No le era para nada desagradable mantenerse así. Si cualquiera del equipo preguntaba podía alegar estar cansado, no sin cierta vergüenza de por medio, nadie lo vería como nada particularmente sospechoso.

Pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de ambos Kominato, apoyándose en ellos. Desde sus comienzos en el Seidou había sido así, Ryosuke había sido un excelente apoyo. Haruichi quien había llegado un año después también lo era, no podría presentar queja alguna.

Caminaron de esa forma hasta los dormitorios, optando por ocupar la habitación de Ryosuke, que era, la más cercana, y teniendo en cuenta la condición de Kuramochi por el momento era necesario tener en cuenta la distancia, todo para evitar que Youichi se esforzara más de lo debido.

Estando en la soledad de la habitación, porque los compañeros de Ryosuke aparentemente estaban ocupando en esos momentos los sanitarios, tomaron asiento en una de las literas. Aún en contra de todo deseo de Kuramochi fue obligado a ocupar lugar sobre las piernas de Ryosuke, mientras era abrazado por detrás por Haruichi.

Youichi chasqueó la lengua, no enfurecido, si no incómodo.

Por el momento no podía resistirse, ya sea porque la posición le era cómoda para su malestar, o porque por esta no lograba hacer mucho, solo podía recordar el dicho de si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Ryosuke.

– ¿Cómodo? – inquirió risueño.

– Para nada. – respondió bruscamente.

– Oh. – rió un poco. – Luces como si lo estuvieras.

– Debes estarlo imaginando.

La inconfundible risa tímida de Haruichi hizo el ambiente más ameno.

– Ven aquí. – llamó Ryosuke. Kuramochi sabía que en momentos así cuando él lo llamaba de esa forma no podía negarse.

Retrocedió, dejando su escondite, el hombro de Ryosuke, y se aproximó a su rostro, siendo víctima de un beso lánguido por parte del mayor de los Kominato. Después de unos segundos en un acuerdo mutuo se apartaron en busca de oxígeno.

Youichi volteó su cabeza en dirección al menor y repitió el mismo proceso, besando a Haruichi, esta vez siendo él quien marcaba el ritmo. Siendo el menor de los Kominato el más inocente ahí podía sentirse en libertad de ser, para variar, el que dominara.

– No es justo. – expresó Ryosuke. – Pareciera que disfrutas más con Haruichi.

Ante tal acusación el nombrado se ruborizó hasta las orejas, completamente apenado.

– Nii-san – protestó. – No es cierto.

Y Kuramochi solo podía atinar a suspirar pues de negarlo o aceptarlo molestaría a alguno de los Kominato. Si eso fuera una relación normal de dos personas no tendría problema alguno en responder, en primer lugar si lo fuera no besaría a otra persona, solo a su pareja, pero aquello era una relación de tres.

Podía escucharse como algo retorcido e incluso perverso.

Youichi hace mucho que había dejado de escuchar al sentido común, siendo pareja de dos personas, tales cosas no tenían cabida.

Mucho menos si esas dos personas eran los Kominato.

– Haruichi, nii-san también quiere besarte. – dijo Ryosuke, aparentemente no notando lo extraño de su petición. El menor obediente como lo era se inclinó hasta dar con los labios de su hermano, su propia sangre.

Kuramochi no podía apartar la vista, era un espectáculo bastante interesante, aunque le gustaran los besos compartidos entre él y los Kominato, había algo más llamativo en los besos que estos compartían entre ellos.

No eran precisamente una pareja convencional, igual no es como si le importara. En el equipo del Seidou no existía una sola persona cuerda de todos modos.


End file.
